Android 18(Universe 7)
Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli(ラズリ) when she was Human,1 is the twin sister of Android 17and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Android 18 later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Biography Android 18 is originally a Human named Lazuli,1 and the elder out of her and her twin brother Lapis (the eventual Android 17).2 The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17.3 She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both biomechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The biomechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level.4 Gero's experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Since they are human-based, she and her brother can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too Cell Saga When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and Android 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Android 17 and Android 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle, Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a rough beating and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him and Android 18 even says goodbye in a flirtatious manner. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku then bids him farewell stating that she would see him real soon in the same flirtatious manner as before. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home. Android 18 went inside and found no one there, instead discovering a "dump" as she called it and being surprised that Goku lived there. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually defeats her andabsorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered byGohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her when Gohan yells it to everyone. This leaves Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered but too proud to admit it. She leaves but, when seeing Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Ballsto make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed. Revealing her presence in the process, she corrects Krillin about the relationship between herself and Android 17 as being familial instead of as lovers. Nonetheless feeling flattered, Android 18 then simply says "I'll see you later!" and leaves the lookout. Attacks #Android Barrier Screenshots 104.PNG 98.PNG 45-1.PNG 86-1.PNG 83-1.PNG 90-0.PNG 89-1.PNG 91-0.PNG 108-0.PNG 104-0.PNG 103.PNG 73;.PNG 74;.PNG 48.18.PNG 43-1458238732.PNG 42-1458238732.PNG 38-3.PNG 37-1458238732.PNG 53zwarriors.PNG 52z warriors.PNG 98-1461003908.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:MILFS Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Supervillains Category:Army of Light Category:Flight Category:Blond Harem Category:Divas Category:Superheroes Category:Champions Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Cosmic Force Category:S Class Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Toonami Universe Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Slave Category:Cyborgs Category:Millionaires Category:Earthling Category:Body Adventure Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Android‏‎ Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Veterans